


Share (In which Eddie realises the obvious)

by RATZ



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Eddie Brock, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), It ended up way too funny I'm so fjndfjgdn, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of past relationships, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega/Omega, Other, Porn With Plot, Sharing a Body, bottom Venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RATZ/pseuds/RATZ
Summary: "It’s Sunday morning, exactly a week past the whole Drake fiasco, when Eddie Brock is about to take his heat suppressants but ends up, for the umpteenth time, startled by his curious alien body-roommate."Eddie realises he quite literally shares a body with an alien.





	Share (In which Eddie realises the obvious)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go after rewatching this movie and asking myself some ‘serious’ questions as I tried sleeping. I also love bottom Venom, and Tom Hardy's absolute bottom aura.
> 
>  
> 
> Not betaed. Edited by me cause there were some weird typos I noticed.

 

 

 

It’s Sunday morning, exactly a week past the whole Drake fiasco, when Eddie Brock is about to take his heat suppressants but ends up, for the umpteenth time, startled by his curious alien body-roommate.

“ **Eddie.** ”

He ends up flinging the minuscule pill up and into the sink, with a high pitched squeal stuck in his throat.

“We talked about this, man!” Eddie’s groan of protest is more of a whine than anything else. “No spooking me out of the blue!”

“ **‘Just** **wanted to talk,** ” Is what the symbiote says, though there’s a hint of amusement somewhere in that deep, rumbling voice echoing in his mind.

“‘Course you did, Jesus,” The pill landed quite close to the drain, but Eddie salvages it back, securing it into a closed fist. “Well, go on, I’m listening.”

He makes a move to toss the pill securely on his awaiting tongue, but Venom interrupts him by freezing his arm mid-swing.

“What?” Eddie blinks at his reflection in the mirror.

“ **The pill you’re holding. It is to stop our body from having mating cycles, Isn’t it?** ”

It feels like a cork has gone off in Eddie’s mind, and he flusters visibly at such... _unexpected_ remark. They, of course, share a body. But Eddie is still learning that all he deemed 'too personal' is now Venom’s, in one way or another.

Even after more than a week together, there’s still getting used to their bond. Their first days together consisted of nothing but being chased around San Fransciso, smelling like hot-steaming garbage, dragging Anne along the ride, and worrying her new boyfriend to death. All with Drake and a genocidal alien tagging along.

So, yes. There’s still getting used to think _us_ instead of _I._  

“ **You’re embarrassed about something we share as one again, Eddie.** ”

Venom’s voice brings his own back, though it cracks as soon as he opens his mouth to protest.

“Jesus Christ, I’m getting used to this, V! You remember what I said about humans, there’s some stuff —“

“ **...That is deemed personal and not meant to be shared with others. But then you should remember that we are one, and all that is yours is mine too,** ” Again, Venom doesn’t sound upset or anything of the kind. Just curious, waiting.

He did explain to Venom a bit about human biology (grudgingly so), and the alien likes to learn about whatever they can find when he’s asleep, as far as he knows. It’s fair to say Venom knows the answer — yet there’s something about Eddie opinion that matters quite a lot for them.

“ **We** **know our body has not been under the effects of the drug you’re holding for more than a week, based on hormone levels alone,** ” Venom states the obvious, trying to coax Eddie into talking. 

“Yeah, you know we had a rough start, buddy. One minute there’s goons everywhere, the other you make me eat a live lobster,” He rolls the pill under his fingertips as he speaks, “But, well... Yes, I take these to make my heats stop.”

“ **Why?** ” The voice in his head is genuinely curious. “ **We make sure to keep our body as healthy as we can, and mating cycles mean we are working perfectly as intended. I do not get it.** ”

Alright. Maybe Eddie needed to ask Venom about their alien biology as much as he had to explain things to them. Cool.

“Okay, so — _One_ , I don’t want kids any time soon, and _two_ , I don’t want to crave sex when I have to catch up on life. I can’t just leave it all to Anne, even if she’s helping.” And it’s true, Anne had every right to leave Eddie to fend for himself after involving her in his dumpster fire of a ride, but no; she insists to help, and worse of all, Dan, her freaking too-nice-for-his-own-good doctor extraordinaire boyfriend Dan, is also determined to help him.

Fucking nice doctors.

“ **You wish to not have any spawn, yet they’re almost mature**.”

“ _What?_ What’s mature?” His thoughts halt to a stop, and his hands are instantly clammy with sweat. “Venom, there’s no way I’m pregnant unless _you_ somehow got me pregnant!”

“ **D** **idn’t do anything!** ” The symbiote’s voice squeaks out. “ **Our body is naturally maturing eggs!** ”

“Oh,” _Oh_ , indeed. Eddie brushes back his hair from his forehead, dazed. “Venom, that’s just my–our body prepping to get pregnant. I don’t want that happening.”

“ **...Why not?** ”

“I don’t know about your species but human babies are... very freaking difficult to care for. And based on how thing’s been going since Anne left, and all the shit we’ve through... that would look like a nice walk on the beach compared to raising an actual kid.” He shudders at the thought — Eddie Brock, broke for six months, jobless to the point his name is a no-no everywhere, destroyer of careers including his own, surviving on cheap beer and the will of poor Ms. Chen, raising Eddie junior, after handling a crazy alien encounter along with evil businessmen, highly illegal procedures, the fucking government, and a busted apartment, not to mention all the stunts his friendly alien dragged him along and in consequence, Anne and Dan too.

He still needs to figure out what will be of him after Anne follows up with the law suit. So, no kids. Eddie junior isn’t facing all this shit. 

Venom must have heard his inner thoughts about a kid mixed up in his grand life adventure, because he feels the alien hum somewhere in his ribs.

“ **So, human spawns need constant attention and without it they’re basically a living snack, without any ways of protecting itself.** ”

“ _Venom_ , you stop that right now!” Eddie wags his finger in the air, scowling. “Do not even _think_ about eating babies!”

“ **We weren’t going to!** ”

“But you thought about it! That’s wrong! That’s top tier wrong, _extremely wrong!_ ” He sputters. “Of all the things you think about eating, babies are on the number one list of ‘forbidden snacks’, got it?”

The alien lets out the smallest of growls. “ **You’re no fun sometimes.** ”

In response, the man sighs.

“ **But now I understand. Spawn isn’t a necessity for humans. Heat can make things harder, even though we are already ready for the cycle.** ” 

“No heat, V,” He eyes the small, pink pill. “Not this time.”

With that, Eddie downs it with the help of some tap water from the sink. 

* * *

 

Their day is busy, just like the day before. 

After all, managing to put his life back on track and fix whathever needed to be fixed was Eddie's rightful punishment. At least his apartment no longer looked like a disaster movie set, and he manages to replace all broken furniture and get all the fixes done with the help of insurance, though it all seemed quite... easy, until Anne told him _S.H.I.E.L.D_ was covering the whole thing up for numerous reasons. 

One is that they didn't seem quite happy to find out what sort of hell broke loose two months ago in the middle of San Fransisco. The entire ordeal was muffled, the press seemed to calm down, and the idea of this massive, hulking alien made out of black goo running around the streets was set as a consequence from Drake’s careless actions. No more evil labs, no more aliens, everything solved nice and dandy and with a happily ever after for humanity once again. 

At least that's the truth as far as anyone knows. For Eddie Brock, and of course, Venom, the fun has just started.

And by fun he meant vigilante work tied to his reformed career, with bigger, more dangerous fish to bite, but now, knowning fully well he could bite them back. A new path meant for bolder turns. It's a start, and he's still getting a hang of it. Not only that, but the relationship responsible for this is sure as hell growing stronger.

They are learning to be one, and it feels as if it was meant to be like this from the start. It's true to say they fell prey to domesticity quite instantly. Whathever Eddie feels, Venom feels. Their thoughts start tangling and forming to be just one. They are one, they feel as one, and together, _they’re Venom_.

But there is, though not as badly, misunderstandings.  And things they need to work out with each other. After all, there's only been two months since they first bonded.

The elephant in the room ends up being, not surprisingly, sex. Again, his human biology is poked and questioned by his symbiote, and Eddie ends up with a problem he might not have realised back when they were first getting to know each other. He hasn’t had sex for almost a full year now, and due to his lack of heats and partners, it’s no wonder he finds himself thinking about sex after a hard day of work, right when he’s under the sheets and ready for bed.

It’s like an itch. The ache, the need to orgasm at least one time this night. It’s also embarrassing, because lewd thoughts start sparkling in his mind and Venom notices them almost immediately.

“ _Fuck_ , I am so sorry,” Eddie ends up apologising.

“ **Are you apologising for feeling horny?** ” His symbiote sounds puzzled. Of course.

“No, I mean,” For fuck’s sake, this is the hole he dug for himself. “I’m not... used to, uh, fuck. We _share_ a body, Jesus fucking Christ.”

He can feel Venom’s confusion like he can taste it, even smell it. Somewhere in him, the oozing mass of black curls in thought.

“ **Eddie, I’m trying my best here, but sometimes you’re really damn confusing.** ”

“I know I am,” Eddie pats his stomach, sighing. “I can’t word it, man. I don’t know how to feel when it comes to our relationship and well, previously 'personal things'.”

He does though, because not only he thinks their body is super attractive when they become Venom, he’s starting to feed the lewd thoughts altogether. They share the same emotions when they let them win over.

And so why, in these two goddamn months, is it so weird to think whatever horniness he feels might affect Venom too? 

“ **Because you refuse to accept you’re attracted to us. And that we are one.** ”

Jackpot. Eddie groans and covers his burning face with his hands.

“ **T** **here’s no human equivalent of what we have together. I don’t even think there’s one for my kind.** ” Venom admits, “ **It doesn’t matter. We are unique. We are one.** ”

“I... I know, V,” There’s small tendrils of black emerging from where Eddie’s rests his hand. He strokes it, lips twitching to a faint smile. “I couldn’t ask someone better to share a body with. And a life, too. But it’s just... taking a while to figure out that whatever I feel, _you_ feel. And some of these things I feel were quite personal. I know you’re trying your best to understand it, but...”

But wanking and knowing you’re inevitably wanking another being is quite the thought process. For a human, that’s weird.

“ **N** **ot human, dipstick.** ”

“I know, shitstain,” Eddie pouts back, still playing with the thin tendrils in his hand. The ache for a quickie is still in the back of his head, and he eyes his naked thighs under the duvet.

Again, Eddie is just making things harder by overthinking. No brand news. He thinks of the slim appendages intertwined with his fingers, and drags his eyes back to his thighs.

“ **Need help?** ” Venom’s voice is suprisingly light and teasing, sending shivers down his spine. Eddie ends up spreading his thighs a little wider.

“If you’re feeling as horny as I am right now, go off,” It's all he can say before they finally succumb to the itch.

* * *

A month and a half later, and they end up resolving to experience a heat as one. Eddie thinks of finding a partner to help them along, but instantly remembers the habit Venom has to litter their body with black tendrils when they’re horny. Also, he has no idea how his alien would react to someone sticking their dick in them.

Safe to say, a knotting dildo will suffice.

Eddie has experienced heats before, many before he found the comfort of suppressants. Some he took relief tablets to ease the ache between his legs, others he would prepare some days off for himself. It’s when the heats started interfering with his professional life that he finally decided to go on pills.

But today, he will not experience his heat alone. Venom was absolutely thrilled to finally let go of the ‘ _disgusting, foul, damaging our perfect body, Eddie!_ ’ pills, and to be fair, seemed quite eager to finally have this unique experience as one.

_Seemed_ is the key word. Now, after the stomach cramping started, the sweat gathering in their skin stinking of their scent worsened, and the dull ache blooming fully into this unholy want, Venom knows why relief tablets exist.

Eddie didn’t expect the heat would hit them quite as bad. He knows going off the pill makes the whole process seem like it’s the first time he’s experiencing one. Though his memory is quite shitty, he doesn’t think he suffered quite a potent heat like this when he was fourteen. It’s strong enough that when he finally gets home from work, he’s already drenched in sweat. He peels all the clothing away from their body and leaves it like a trail as he goes straight to the bedroom, all while waddling like a penguin.

“ **Eddie.** ” 

Venom’s voice doesn’t seem as affected to it as he is, but he knows it’s because the motherfucker is leaving all of it to Eddie. In reality, he’s pretty sure Venom is quite taken back by all the hormone cocktail going on inside them.

“Oh man, where’s the dildo?” Eddie yanks his underwear off and needless to say, he’s wet as he can get. The ache between his legs throbs in sync to his rapid heartbeat, and all he can do is squeeze his cock for the minimal relief.

In response, a black appendage oozes out of his left shoulder and reaches for one of the drawers, returning with the prize Eddie desperately needs.

The texture is cool and firm under his trembling hands when Venom offers the dildo to him. “Thanks. Gosh, this heat feels like I’m getting hit by a truck. Is it because you never had one that I’m feeling it as bad, V?”

“ **My kind does not experience anything close to a heat,** ” The voice in his head answers with an audible shudder. “ **Eddie, just... hurry. Our hormones are becoming quite difficult to handle.** ”

“Welcome to humanity, love,” He starts off trailing his fingers down, passing by his cock and into the warm heat below. It’s way too much slick, and he can even smell how sweet it is. One finger isn’t enough, two is okay, but adding a third one makes Eddie sigh in relief. He feels Venom bubbling up in his chest cavity, rumbling inside. He starts the pace with three fingers inside, rubbing at his tender, scorching walls, going up and up, desperately searching for that spot that makes him see white. But it’s not enough, because this isn’t a normal wank. There’s a powerful need coming from within, to feel full and filled. It’s the only time Eddie Brock feels the yearn to the bred.

The fingers aren’t enough, they’re never enough. He grabs the dildo with shining, slick hands and secures it safely to the wall right where he can use it while kneeling on the bed.

“ **Eddie...** ”

He answers Venom by shoving the tip inside, dragging out a long, throaty moan along the way. It’s much firmer than his fingers, and he already feels some relief.

“Oh fuck... _That’s it_ , fuck,” And Eddie starts moving, deep groans of pleasure escaping his lips as he bottoms out and lets the dildo go in further, till he has it all the way inside him, and the pressure is finally feeling good instead of the dull ache of nothing but need. He plants his hands down on the mattress and starts swinging his hips back and forth, at first short and shallow, letting his entrance get used to the length and width.

But another cramp gets him thrusting faster, letting a whine surface along his moans, and the dildo slides deeper, because Eddie needs it to. The pace quickens, and the thrusts become long and fast, enough to leave the faintest of sting, but providing relief for the ache of the heat so, _so_ nicely.

“ **So good, Eddie... We are doing so good...** ”

“ _Yes, fuck, yes_ ,” Is all he can say, what they can say. Black tendrils start filling its ways through pale skin, engulfing Eddie slowly, and he picks up the pace, his head thrown back, eyes closed, and mouth hanging open.

“V, oh _Fuck_ , **oh** ,” More black fills their body, making Eddie gasp while moaning, and their cock is also starting to leak as thin tendrils start enclosing it, feeling so good and so feather light compared to the mighty need of getting filled, the dildo doing it’s best to lessen the sheer feeling. 

But they need more, more speed, _deeper, rougher_. Their hips start smacking against the wall, wet and filling the room with their scent. The dildo’s head is starting to brush against that ideal spot, and their mouth is left open in a silent scream, because even if it’s just right, there’s always a need for _more_. Their hands tear the duvet, claws ripping the white cloth, and their feet are dug deep into the mattress, making their thrusts powerful and rough, because they _need_ it to.

In their head, it’s both Eddie and Venom together, moaning as one, feeling as one, and yes, it feels right, _so right_.

Because when the artificial knot starts inflating, and catching on their sensitive rim at the speed they’re riding it, it starts feeling a little like its _enough_ , like there’s nothing more missing. They slam their body back at full force, popping the knot in and making them come with a roar. Electricity seems to flow through them, and their tongue lolls back along with their head, never stoping moaning and basking on the amazing relief the knot grants them. 

It’s all just _right_ in those moments, finally scratching that need that plagued them for the day, and they feel their connection throbbing along with their heartbeat, and enjoy every moment of it because they are _one_.

But the aftermath seems to fade away from a dream state when they pull their hips back and the dildo goes along inside them, ripping a huge part of the wall in result.

They stare at the ruined wall, and then to the shredded covers of their bed. The dildo basically disappeared inside them now that they’ve doubled in size, and their shared weight seem to not have affected anything until the bed creaks as if it’s screaming in pain, and they feel it’s legs break with a loud crack. Somewhere in the neighbouring apartments, a baby cries.

“ **If we do this again, we need some serious planning,** ” They end up blurting out into the thick air. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the single most funniest thing I ever wrote and I started this as unfiltered omega porn, my dudes


End file.
